In a vehicle air-conditioning device, air-conditioned air at a temperature regulated in an HVAC unit (Heating Ventilation and Air Conditioning Unit) is blown out selectively from one of multiple air outlets opened to the inside of the vehicle to thereby condition the air inside the vehicle. The configuration of these multiple air outlet mode dampers is such that, when a lever rotatably fitted and supported on a side surface of the unit casing is rotated either by manual operation or by automatic control, the air outlet mode dampers are opened or closed in conjunction with one another, through a link coupled with the lever, so as to blow out the air-conditioned air to the inside of the vehicle from the air outlet selected according to the air outlet mode.
The lever for turning the air outlet mode dampers is, for example, (1) rotatably fitted and supported through a resin washer and a screw or (2) rotatably fitted, engaged, and supported through a fitting claw, on the side surface of the unit casing. PTL 1 discloses a supporting structure in which a fitting part of a link plate is rotatably fitted in a tapping boss part and an outer ring part provided on a casing side, and the link plate is fastened and supported with a link washer and a tapping screw. On the other hand, PTL 2 discloses a device in which a link driving member is rotatably fitted on the outer periphery of a hollow protrusion provided on the casing side, and a drive shaft of an actuator, which drives the link driving member to rotate, is fitted and supported on the hollow inner periphery of the protrusion.